


Don't say Goodbye.

by NataliaRizzari



Series: I still think we should go to Alaska, Eve [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alaska, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cold Weather, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Eve is so sweet with Villanelle, F/F, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hot Sex, Hugs, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex in a Car, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Sweet/Hot, They are going to be apart from each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: Eve and Villanelle planned to escape together. To Alaska. But they knew they were in imminent danger. The escape plan had to be rigid (analog, KGB style) and involves being cut off for a while. Eve travels with Oksana to Alaska and they rent a cabin.MI6 agent must go back to work with Carolyn for a while, and then come back. The two women knew that when they said goodbye when Villanelle closes the door of the cabin the two must destroy their cell phones. They will not be able to have contact until Eve can get back to her.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: I still think we should go to Alaska, Eve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Don't say Goodbye.

They were laughing. Eves’s laughter could be heard from a remote distance. Oksana reached the woods. Their language bloomed, and their voices became a moan, a whisper, before turning around to achieve silence.

Eve made space between her words to sink into Villanelle until they were lost in the scenario. They are the pictures, the ones that Villanelle was talking about in Rome. The instantaneous light of magnificence curled in one body.

Eve was kissing her with so much tongue, trying to penetrate her lips passionately. With their tongues rolling on each other’s, Oksana felt her hand cup her breasts before she slipped her bra off in the car. Eve couldn’t resist kissing and sucking her beautiful breast. Villanelle stares at Eve’s fine figure, before climbing on top of her.

Villanelle felt her tongue licking her neck and breasts and tugging at her nipples.

Eve was the only person in the entire world who knows how to please her. There was never somebody like her. She founds her wetness, stimulating the most sensitive spots.

Eve did not want to talk. If they talk about was is occurring, they might not stop the inevitable pain. 

That is why she was making love to her again and again.

Villanelle was sensing the need to cry. So, she manifested her feel physically too. So she turns to Eve. She has such a beautiful back and she was using both hands as she was kissing and licking her neck and nibbling on her ear lobes.

Oksana touched her velvety skin, and it was divine.

She slipped down on her knees, parted her, and slipped between her.

Licking her was incredible, Eve was shouting her name again. They hold each other and it was impossible to stop their feelings. They were crying and holding each other very tight.

The world was ultimately a silent and somber place, brightened solely by the Weakly shining stars and the interior lights of the car, which vanished after the driver’s side door slammed shut.

She stood; eyes wide with anticipation as she slowly will step around the car to reach her girlfriend on the other side.

Villanelle felt a hand on her face, and a tip of her chin held. Her gaze in line with hers. Even in the darkness, she saw her; someone soft yet strong (or simulated to be strong in front of her), but a woman who pushed her to her limits and plucked on her heartstrings.

Eve’s gaze was deep, and she couldn’t have looked away if she tried. A slow blink of her eyes severed the line of sight, and she let her eyes fall on Villanelle delicate face, taking in every detail; the slight redness of her nose as the chilly night air seeped into her skin, the way her lips parted as she exhaled, the teeth she would tap with his fingernail when she would let out long yawns. Her hand found its way to hers, and she held Eve there against her cheek.

Oksana closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of Eve’s hand drives the coolness from her skin. She looked peaceful like when she falls asleep. Eve noted, and she let her other hand find its path into her blonde hair, as she got a step closer to her.

Villanelle leaned into her, releasing her hand only to wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled away from her face, the cold air feeling even colder with the absence of her hand. She wrapped her newly free arm around her waist, and they held each Other tightly, each wishing that the other would never Let hand brushed through her soft, light hair, which reflected and seemed to glow in the starlight. Eve’s fingers traced over her scalp, down her neck, over her back.

Her palm flattened against her and gripped Her sweater. She squeezed the breath from her body and let out a deep sigh, their air meeting and mixing and floating away into the world. As her grip loosened, she inhaled, breathing her in and locking her away within her lungs.

As Eve’s scent filled her nose, she sighed and buried her face into her sweater. All at once, she felt dizzy with grief, and tears stung at her eyes. She sniffed, and she patted her back.

Don’t cry, Eve said, it’s a happy day. She nodded but didn’t speak. She felt the clawing at her throat that showed she would soon cry, so she held her breath and waited for the stinging to subside.

Eve held her, feeling her weight against her and finding comfort. She was her safety, and she dreaded the moment she would let go. She recalled the emptiness she felt they were apart since Rome and the night at the bridge It was crippling and confusing and crushing. Losing herself and losing Villanelle was so violent and caused so much heartache.

There comes a sickening feeling in her stomach as Eve tries to make sense of what happened, and why the floor was snatched out from under her, and what made her think in the first place that there would ever see her again. Eve opened her eyes and reminded herself that yes, they belong together this real and she was hers and she was hers, and she wouldn’t leave her.

They wouldn’t be alone again.

This thought and her body gave her strength, and Eve’s Hand once again made its way to Villanelle’s face. She stroked Her and told her “I love you” hundreds of times. Oksana smiled against Her like a little girl. She does that when she is excited.

Eve knew it was easy now when she was here, and she was with her and they were together. Maybe one-day Villanelle would realize that Eve is weak and she will get bored. Eve was getting so insecure. Thinking about Villanelle was better than she is, stronger and young.

Eve had been broken and pieced together too many times. Eve knew she wanted to feel needed, and she needed Oksana. This was the issue. If she didn’t need her, she wouldn’t worry she would lose her. And Eve needs Villanelle because she loves her so much.

Nestling into Eve she could hear her heart beating, and she told her so. It beats for you, she said, and she felt at peace. She resolved herself not to worry about things that may never come.

They stood embracing in the darkness until Eve felt her trembling. The chilly night air had soaked into her bones now, and not even her embrace could Warm Oksana again.

It was time for her to go inside, she told her, but she shook her head. She didn’t want to go in, she said, she wanted to be with her. I know eve, but she was shivering, and she should go warm up. She nodded but Didn’t let go.

Her arms squeezed around her again before Eve let her go, taking a step back and opening the car door. Eve handed Oksana a bag and told her once again that she loved her. I love you too, Eve, she told her as she slung the bag over her shoulder. Eve lowered his face to hers and placed her lips on her cheek. They were wet and soft and warm, and she smiled into Eve’s kiss. As she pulled away, she tried to kiss her mouth, but her lips only grazed the hair on his chin. She laughed at herself, and he joined her before kissing her, passionately.

She smiled and licked her lips instinctively. She cleared her mouth to speak but stopped herself. Don’t say goodbye, Eve told her, goodbyes are sad, and this is a happy day. Just say see you soon. So she did. And she did as well. And with that, she turned and walked up to the door. She turned back to look at her as she moved up the walkway. She saw Eve move back to the driver’s side of the car, even though she didn’t open the door.

Neither did she once she reached it. She waved to her, and she waved back as they did at the train station in London, one day before their first night together. before unlocking the door to the cabin. Eve got in the car and Villanelle heard the engine rumble.

Oksana blew her a kiss before moving inside. She stared through the window as EVe drove away.

The cabin was indeed more silent and still than the World outside, and she had the tears running through her eyes. Villanelle let them roll down her cheeks as she tossed her bag away and kicked off her shoes. the blonde walked into the bedroom, releasing herself face Down on the bed, rolled onto her side, and curled up under the blanket, bringing the hem of her Sweater to her nose and breathing in what little of Eve Lingered on her clothes.

Oksana laid there, alone. For a while she consumed herself in pity, knowing it would be weeks If not months before she could see Eve. Once Her eyes had dried themselves of tears, she sat up and wiped her face.

She stood and made her way through the darkness to the bathroom. The light was blinding as she flipped the switch on the wall. Staring at herself in the mirror, she splashed some water onto her face, almost feeling guilty for washing away the traces of herself that Eve had left on her skin.

She ventured back into the darkness, stubbing her toe as she made her way to the bed once again. A familiar sound resonated through the air, and the screen of her phone lit up with a message from Eve.

Hey, kill commander Wanna hang…

Villanelle opens the door and drags Eve into the cabin.


End file.
